


Proud Asshole A.K.A. EVENNNNNNNNNN

by LiliMane



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, No context for it except love, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/pseuds/LiliMane
Summary: Every couple fights.





	Proud Asshole A.K.A. EVENNNNNNNNNN

_Asshole._

_No, he isn't. I know he isn't. I could never call him that. Still, jerk. Idiot. My idiot. But an idiot._ God, why is Isak sappy even when he's being angry with him? That's a fool in love for ya. A true, goddamn fool.

They've been fighting for almost thirty minutes now. And these thirty minutes include the fifteen minutes of excrutiating silence. The silence Isak hates. Not the love-filled, comfortable silence they find themselves surrounded by so often. The silence that grows and grows around them, each day when they realize more and more that words simply can't do the work. Because their feelings are too intense to fit into the lousy form of words. So there are sighs, and looks, and smiles - all covered in that lovely, lovely silence.

But this silence isn't it. It's torture and it's weighing down on Isak with each passing moment. The moments when he doesn't see Even appearing from their shared room. Isak is standing by the sink, angrily washing the dishes and basically dropping them onto each other in the cupboards. Angrily wiping them. Rinse, repeat. Rinse, repeat. Who would have ever thought Isak would become a person who angry-cleans? Isak, of all people?

Even is rummaging through SOMETHING in their room, angrily bumping stuff around. Is he shuffling furniture? What is he doing, exactly? Isak wants to go over and look, but he's too proud. He's definitely too proud. And he's not going to be the first one to budge. Not after Even saying that---

"And I meant it, by the way!" Even half-yells from the room. Of course. Even when they're fighting, Even can basically read Isak's mind. "I meant every word of it!"

Isak grits his teeth, shoving the plate into the sink.

"WHATEVER!!" He screams to him.

"Every, like...fucking...syllable!"

"OKAY, grammar expert!"

Isak hears Even grumble something under his nose and hears him pacing the room heavily. "And I know you---"

"I said what-ever!!" Isak feels like a five-year-old, but that's pretty much the only response he has for Even right now and he's not able to come up with anything even remotely eloquent. But what does it matter? What-ever.

Isak feels like he's on fire. He knows his face is red and, with each plate he puts down in their cupboard, he mumbles "fuck" under his breath. _Their. Aww._

_No! You're angry now, Isak! Stop "awing" your boyfriend when you're angry with him. Angry. Angry. Not budging. Proud. You have to teach him. Or something. I don't know. That's how these things work, right?_

Isak's internal monologue is quickly put to a halt when he sees Even, suddenly appearing in front of him, with a face probably almost as red as Isak's. His chest heaving, his biceps showing (okay. He just _**had**_ to put on that tight white shirt Isak loves today, right? _Had_ to.) He runs a hand through his floppy, unstyled hair and that just makes everything worse. Isak's been budging already in his mind and whe he does THAT? Wearing THIS shirt? And THOSE pants? Looking so goddamn, like, angry yet alluring, and like, all alpha-male and shit? It's hard to stay angry with him for a second longer. _What am I even thinking?_

Well, it's not Isak's brain that's doing the thinking anymore, especially afetr Even takes a few quick steps towards him and grabs him by the waist and puts a firm hand on his ass, bringing their bodies together and breathing out a heated, low,

"I meant it. I know it. And YOU know it."

Oh, for the fuck sake of a goddamn.

 _This fight is making an unexpected turn_ , Isak thinks.

"Y-yeah?" Isak tries to smirk and raise his eyebrow but he probably just half-smiles and half-sighs into Even's mouth. His eyes immediately drop onto Even's mouth. Parted. Like all these times he did when he was pining. And pining. And wanting. And being fucking terrified of how much _want_ there was in his craving. A wanting for what, exactly?

"My cock." Even half-whispers, half-growls into Isak's ear. "Suck it."

Isak's eyes widen for a moment, but he manages to compose himself (as if) enough to force a weird half-smile (again) and a scoff with a simple,

"You wish."

Which makes Even instantly react in the exact way Isak wanted him to react - he lifts Isak up by grabbing him under his thighs and takes him into their room without a word. When they're at the foot of the bed, he places his trademark soft peck onto Isak's forehead, as if it's a consolation, or a thank you, or a "don't worry, I got you" and drops Isak onto the bed.

He unzips his pants immediately and takes out his almost dripping (surprise surprise) dick and then quickly takes off Isak's pants along with his boxers. Isak's just laying on the bed, his breath fast, face still red, hair all over Even's pillow. Oh. It's THIS Even. It's not the "take me I'm yours” Even. It's not the "let me take care of you baby” Even. It's THIS Even. And Isak hasn't seen him in a while. And Isak (as well as his dick) instantly realizes how much he'd missed THAT Even.

The "I'm going to take you now” Even. The "I'm going-to-do-this-to-you-now" Even. The "and-you're-going-to-fucking-love-it" Even.

And Isak will. He always fucking does. He does so _much_ it's almost embarassing to admit.

But what's embarrasing about any of it? When Even's fingers are already nearing his entrance, all lubed up (lovingly, a word that creeps up Isak's brain each time he thinks of Even, no matter the circumstances) and _ready_. Not waiting for Isak's approval. Because Isak's doesn't want to give it. And Even doesn't want to hear it. Isak has approved of everything that's going to take place the moment he stuttered the playful "you wish."

And Even is working hard. He's working hard on Isak's entrance, but what he's working even harder on is not reaching for Isak and planting a big, fat, wet kiss on his mouth. Because they're both suckers for it. They're both in love with making out during sex and it's fucking hard to keep themselves from doing it. But this is not that kind of sex, or love making, if you will. This is fast. And Eager. And angry. And _so fucking hot_ that Isak thinks he might explode right this second.

But Even makes it hard on him. He knows Isak wants him inside. That he's impatient. That Even's _made_ him impatient. He's up to three fingers inside him, curling and scissoring and making the most obnoxious sounds the walls of their room have heard (and their elderly neighbour, too, most, probably. Her name is Sarah. Doglady. She's lovely. And very discrete about whatever she hears through these thin walls of their building).

But Even isn't giving in.

"Too...proud?" Isak breathes out, not entirely knowing how he's mustered the energy to even let out a sound that isn't a lewd, low moan. "Too fucking proud to get inside of me...fuck." Even squeezes his pinkie in there too. "...Huh?” (Isak eloquently finishes his sentence.)

He lifts his eyes and sees Even's flushed face, and his eyes locked on him. So far, Isak's been observing the scene going on between his legs (and it is one hell of a scene, the kind that Shakespeare's lascivious plays could only dream of including), but now, now he's looking straight at him.

And Even's staring back.

Only Isak's panting and the sound of Even's fingers inside him can be heard. And as he keeps his gaze locked on Isak, Even slowly lowers his head and pulls out his tongue.

"Oh, fuck.” Here it comes. Isak knows that Even _knows_ how much Isak loves it. Because each time he does it (usually in the mornings on the weekends, when Isak's still in the state of his morning-grumpiness-while-trying-to-be-cute-and-make-his-boyfriend-make-him-breakfast-in-bed) Isak's too loud for Even _not_ to know. Isak's uncontrollable then. He starts shaking his head from left to right and back again, he grips Even's hair so hard and keeps pulling on it as if he wants to Even to stop what he's doing (even though that's the complete opposite of what he wants) and his voice gets so loud while the sounds he's making become so eager and desperate that there is literally no way for Even (or anyone on their apartment floor) to _not_ know how much Isak loves it.

Yes. Isak is a brat. But hes the most bratty when it comes to Even eating him out while he has his fingers inside of him.

"EVENNNNNNNNNN." Isak grips his teeth. He already knows there will be no ounce of his anger left when this is done. _Whatever_ this is. This fucking...ass-eating fest. This fucking love in the form of that god-given gift called Even's Skilled Tongue.

"Baby." Isak starts to whine. "Baby." Even hums.

Oh, no.

"Baby. Baby. Babybabybabybabybaby." Even smiles. He fucking smiles while he has his face in the closest possible proximity to Isak's asshole.

"I love you baby." Isak breathes out, barely audible, in his sweetest voice.

Even looks up at him. Isak looks back. His eyes watery and hooded. There's no shame or embarassment anymore. And there could be no less fucks given about the-Elderly-Sarah-Next-Door. There's silence. Until Isak says, in the same sweet voice, "Eat me out baby."

But Even doesn't oblige. Is this heaven or hell, Isak doesn't know anymore. But they've had steamy sex before. And it was fucking hot. But this? _Angry_ sex? This just might become their new thing.

Instead of fulfilling Isak's wish, Even moves onto Isak's leaking cock and sucks. Hard. One time. Tow times. Three times. Exruciating. Heavenly. The worst. The-fucking-best.

"No, baby, no," Isak quietly whines, that sweet voice still the only thing that's coming out of him.

"I can't anymore. Just do it baby. No more play, okay?"

Even looks up at him, his sweaty hair in his eyes and Isak loves him. His eyes dark blue, wide open, and waiting, and wanting, like they always are. _My love_ , Isak thinks, and he doesn't care that he's thinking it right after Even's had his tounge inside his ass.

"Let's just do it now. Just you and me. Like we always do." Isak reaches out for his face and Even nuzzles into his touch. Closes his eyes.

"No, don't do that, I feel lonely." Isak whines quietly again, not thinking about what's coming out of his mouth. Even immediately opens them and Isak smiles sweetly. "Mhm. Yeah."

There's a quiet moment between them, one of those that would ony be tainted by words, until Even smiles at Isak and blinks twice, before he's inside. Fast. And hard. Without mercy.

_Is this angry sex after all?_

But then Even lunges at him and Isak feels those lips. And the long-awaited kiss comes.

 


End file.
